


Plaything

by bigGUNs



Series: Mysme Prompts [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: prompt: "I love everything you do to me."In the heat of the moment, unspoken desires voice themselves.





	Plaything

"I want to be your toy."

She covered her mouth quickly, staring back at the wide-eyed man above her. She had meant to keep that to herself, but in the heat of the moment, unspoken desires voiced themselves.

"I'm sorry!" she hastily apologized. "I didn't mean– I shouldn't have said that."

"Y-you want me to treat you like-like I did... back then...?" he questioned in disbelief. "Why?"

"I... I'm sorry," she repeated, face now red. "I just... I kinda liked it..." Her gaze turned from him in shame. "I know it's not right of me to ask you to– and you don't have to!" she quickly added. "It just sort of slipped out..."

"You liked it? But I was so– you were shivering..."

"No one ever said it was from fear... I mean, I was scared, but also... kind of... excited." Embarrassment and guilt rode through her at this admission and she screwed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, we were having a good time and-and I messed it up."

"Shh," Saeran soothed her, slipping a hand through her hair. "We can still have a good time," he assured her. "I'm glad... you told me..."

She opened her eyes, hesitantly looking back at him. He wore a comforting expression, but one laced with confusion.

"I don't understand it," he admitted. "But if that's what you like..."

"No!" she cried out suddenly. Her words came out in quick succession, hardly allowing her a breath while she continued, "I do but, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I know you still feel guilty about that– even though it really wasn't your fault and I know it was–is a lot harder on you than me and it's selfish of me to expect–"

He cut her off by pressing his lips softly against hers. He smiled as he pulled away and said, voice soft and full of adoration, "MC, you are such an angel... I know you would never try to hurt me or take advantage of me. I'll happily do anything if it causes you pleasure."

MC couldn't suppress the shiver that overtook her at those words and pulled him close, his arms wrapping around her in response. They relished in the warmth of their embrace till Saeran awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Um just... give me a minute to, uh, get into character."

"We don't have to do this now," she said quietly and pressed a gentle kiss against his neck. "We can just go back to what we were doing before."

"No, I want to," he insisted, grabbing her shoulders and staring into her face with a determined look. "I want to make you feel good– better than you've ever felt. So good that you forget about the me from then and can only think of how you feel here with me now."

MC opened her mouth to say something, but Saeran covered it with his own, immediately plunging his tongue inside her. Aggressively, he sought out her own muscle and curled his around it. She was startled by how harshly his lips slid against hers, but she was definitely enjoying it. A sharp gasp escaped her when he bit hard on her bottom lip.

"Does Princess like that?" he murmured against her soft flesh.

She groaned as he left her lips, looking up into his mint eyes and seeing something wicked and predatory there. Excitement coursed through her body like electric shocks while he smirked down at her.

"Y-yes," she finally answered. "I love everything you do to me."

"Even this?" he asks before biting down viciously on the sensitive area where her neck and shoulder met. It was definitely going to leave a mark, just like last time...

"Well?" he growled before nipping sharply at where he'd just bitten.

"Y-yes," she echoed her previous reply.

"That's right," Saeran laughed. "This toy is only allowed to say yes."

Fingernails raked across her bare breasts as he once again assaulted her lips, his chapped flesh adding to the roughness of his movements. Fingers dug hard into her supple skin and she whimpered softly into his mouth. He took both her nipples between his fingers and began tweaking them forcefully. Leaving her lips, he began a trail of hickeys leisurely down to her breast. He licked around the skin of her areola before taking the erect nub between his teeth and pulling sharply.

"Aaa..!"

He suckled at the sensitive skin and MC wondered if it was possible to orgasm from breast stimulation alone.

“Does that feel good?” he asked as he withdrew, a knowing leer upon his face.

“Mm-hmm,” she practically whined.

“I’ve been very generous, haven’t I?” he mused. “A toy like you doesn’t deserve to feel so good.”

Suddenly, her face was squeezed in his hand, his grip tight on her jaw.

“Perhaps I should use this to make me feel good.” His fingers slid over to her mouth and he roughly inserted three of the digits, forcing her mouth to hang open. “Yes, I think it will do nicely.”

He retracted his fingers and grabbed hold of her wrists, bringing them up over her head.

“ _Don’t_  move these,” he commanded, voice laced with a threatening timbre.

Sitting up, he positioned himself so his cock was right in front of her face. He leaned over to clutch at the bed’s headboard and gave her a wicked grin as he lined his length up with her still open mouth.

“Suck it.”

MC felt her insides tingle with arousal at this demand and lifted her head up to take him past her lips. She sucked on his head while her tongue lapped at the tip.

Abruptly, her mouth was filled, Saeran thrusting his length down into her mouth. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat, but quickly recovered before he slammed himself into her again. She tried using her tongue as he continued to fuck her face, sliding it back and forth against him.

" _Fuck_..!" she heard him quietly cry out. His fists squeezed so hard on the headboard that his knuckles turned white. "Such a good toy."

The bed was now shaking back and forth with the intensity of his thrusts. MC's jaw began to ache, but she found the sensation only added to her enjoyment. She felt Saeran's hands on each side of her head now and a surge of new exhilaration worked through her. She loved it. She loved being used by him as a toy only meant to fulfill his pleasures. But she knew, really, he was doing this for her– for her pleasure and that bit of knowledge made it all the more satisfying.

She suddenly sputtered, drool making its way down the corners of her mouth as he took her all the way to the base and kept her there.

“Can’t breath?" he asked in a mocking tone. "It’s alright, I’m almost done anyway."

He pulled out, allowing her only a quick inhale of breath through her nose before plunging all the way in again. His voice was practically cheery as he warned her, "You had better drink it all, Princess~"

Warm liquid shot down her throat and she swallowed it just as instructed. Once he was fully spent, he retracted his softening cock and collapsed on top of her.

MC noticed his face softened a bit as he asked, “That wasn’t too much, was it?”

She quickly shook her head.

“Good,” he said, his expression turning dark once more. “I wouldn’t want to break my toy. Not yet anyway.”

MC arched her back up into him as arousal shot straight to her throbbing pussy. She so desperately wanted to touch herself there, but willed herself not to disobey; clenching her fists till nails dug painfully into her palms.

"Getting frustrated now, are we? Did you enjoy having your face fucked that much?"

"Yes," she was eager to admit.

“I wasn’t aware that I had a masochist for a toy,” he chuckled and his hand slid down her body till it met with her wet pussy.

"You're practically drenched down here," he noted, rubbing between her folds. "Are you that much of a slut for my cock?"

MC let out a moan at his ministrations, her hips bucking up into the touch. He removed his hand to slam her back into the mattress.

"Answer me," he growled.

"Yes- yes," she hoarsely cried out. "I'm such a slut for your cock. I want it so bad."

His hand returned to her slick sex and he once again began massaging the swollen, pink flesh.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to work some more for it," he informed her while he slid one finger into her, steadily moving it in and out.

"Nng..!"

A second finger joined in as he continued, "Show me the kind of indecent face you make while getting finger fucked."

Desire to fulfill his request overtook her and she looked into his eyes, her swollen lips parting to allow deep breaths to pass through them. Her face was flushed an alluring shade of pink, her eyes watery and half-lidded. Saeran found himself longing to see those eyes better and inserted a third finger, curling them all, reaching for that spot inside her.

"Aaa..!"

_There._

Her eyes opened fully and her mouth widened in a silent cry when he pressed his thumb against her clitoris, fingers now continually raking across her g-spot as he pumped them in and out.

"Mm– S-saeran..." she choked out.

"Hm? Are you about to cum?” he questioned, slowing his movements to a stop. “I can’t have that just yet."

"Please... Saeran- _nim_..." she pleaded as he withdrew his digits.

"Oh? Do you think asking so nicely will get you what you want?" He leaned his face in closely to hers and whispered into her ear, “Too bad this isn’t about what you want.”

He grabbed a lock of her hair and slid it through his fingers as he went on, “It’s about what _I_ want. And what I want... is for you to cum around my cock as I pound into you over and over till you can’t take it anymore.”

MC bit her lip, trying to suppress a whine, a shiver of anticipation riding through her. He kissed the side of her face before sitting up on her lap.

“Use your hands now,” he ordered.

Right away, she sat up and grasped hold of his member with both hands. The softened flesh becoming hard once again under her attention as she jerked and twisted it. She was shoved back into the mattress abruptly and flipped over onto her stomach. She felt Saeran’s head against the lips of her entrance and, slowly, he sank in.

“Aah~” she mewled as he filled her up inch by inch.

An arm slunk around her waist and pulled her up till she was on her knees. MC clutched onto the pillow in front of her, feeling him go even deeper into her warmth.

"Ah, you feel so good," he said in so much earnest that MC thought for a moment that he had dropped the act till he said, "What a quality fuck toy I have."

Her face turned hot, arousal spiraling inside her into a tight coil. It was as if he could read her thoughts, making him aware of everything she wanted to hear.

Finally, he began to move within her. His thrusts starting out at a deliciously slow pace before they became more hurried and sloppy. The sound of his flesh meeting hers filled the room, wanton moans and heavy breaths hanging in the air. His grip on her hips tightened with each inward push.

His chest met with her back when he leaned in close to say, "Since you've been such an obedient toy, I'll allow you to choose where I cum."

"In-inside me," she stuttered out.

He then grasped her forearms, pulling roughly on them as he plunged into her with new vigor. MC turned her head so it met with the face of her pillow and a sense of elation bubbled up in her as she felt his hand on the back of her head, forcing it down into the cushion just like she’d hoped for.

Her walls began to clench around his cock and she felt her mind going blank; the only thought permitted being one of how she longed for this to go on forever.

Saeran continued to thrust into her while the waves of an orgasm overtook her, drowning her in a sea of ecstasy. He lifted her from the pillow, pulling her flush against him and grabbing onto her breasts. He bit down into her shoulder, muffling his cry as he came.

His movements sped down as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. Once stopped, he pulled out and turned MC around into a tender embrace, burying his face in the crook of her neck, their chests rising and falling against each other.

“That was so good,” she praised, sliding a hand through his sweat-soaked locks.

“You know I didn’t mean any of that, right?” Saeran lifted his head to touch their foreheads together. "You deserve everything good that this world has to offer, MC. I love you so much. My angel...”

He leaned down to kiss her lips softly, but passionately.

“So do you, Saeran,” she whispered when they finally parted. “I love you. I love you so much.”

He caressed her lips once more before he began leaving tiny kisses upon every mark he had made across her body, whispering compliments and declarations of love as he went.

"Wait here, I'll be back," he proclaimed all of a sudden, hopping out of the bed and practically sprinting through the door.

MC sat up, staring after him fondly before reaching over to the nightstand for a couple of tissues to clean up with.

"Ta-da~"

MC couldn't help but laugh when she saw he had returned with two bowls of ice cream.

"I should have known," she said when he handed her the one full of her favorite flavor.

"Your jaw must be sore... I thought this might make it better," he explained, sitting next to her.

She put her dessert in her lap before grasping his face in her hands.

"You're sweeter than any ice cream," she stated and licked his lips.

She smiled brightly as his face turned pink as strawberry sorbet.

**Author's Note:**

> After this, I've got to write some defiant!MC lol.


End file.
